


A Magical Sleigh Ride

by Littletee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletee/pseuds/Littletee
Summary: A flying, magical sleigh ride starring Severus, his wife, and their son. Pure holiday fluff. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Magical Sleigh Ride

"Giddy up, Giddy up!" Little Julius shouted as he bounced up and down as he neared the Pegasus drawn sleigh before him.

"Julius, I have told you—" Severus began his rebuff when his wife of five years silenced him by placing her hand on his arm.

"'Tis the Season, Severus, and he is only three." Hermione gently reminded him giving him one of her warm smiles designed to melt the iciest of hearts. "Besides I think he isn't paying you any mind."

"Hmph."

Hermione smirked. "You are not a winged horse decked out in Christmas Cheer." She slightly wrinkled her nose as her eyes danced merrily. "Although, a good Santa hat might give you some added authority."

"Don't you even think it Madame Snape." Severus warned, but the slight curl to his lips betrayed his true mood.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. They joined their son in the sleigh and Severus took the reins. Hermione quickly cast several safety charms and wards about them. Then she covered their laps with the red fleece blanket she had crafted for this occasion.

With a shout Severus steered the sleigh into the night's sky. Hermione dared not look down or open her eyes. She nervously played with the hem of the throw. She had never been one for flying. Not on brooms, hippogriffs, dragons nor Pegasus drawn carriages. She could feel Julius bouncing excitedly beside her, and every so hundred yards would exclaimed, "Mummy look! Isn't flying magical?"

"Yes, it is dear." She voiced her agreement as she continued to keep her eyes firmly closed. A silent, inner mantra repeating, " _Not too long now. Everything is all right. Severus is at the reins._ "

Severus sighed and leaned over to whisper into his beloved's ear, "Where is that Gryffindor courage, Hmm? Open your eyes _woman_."

Hermione's retort died on her lips when she turned her attention to her lover and saw a very big silver and green Santa hat on his head. She laughed and kissed Severus on his cheek. "You will be the death of me someday. You and your _Slytherin_ wiles."

"No, you and your Gryffindor tendencies will be the death of _me_." He corrected her and pulled on the reins bringing them over a bank of clouds.

"Look mummy, father its Oreo's Belt." Julius exclaimed standing on the bench seat bouncing and pointing to a constellation that had three celestial bodies lined in a row.

"Julius sit down," Hermione scorned grabbing his hand and pulling him onto her lap. "What have I told you about standing in a flying carriage?"

"Not to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sorry mummy."

"You're forgiven," she whispered, kissing his head softly. "And, it's Orion's Belt not Oreo's Belt. Oreos are a cookie not a constellation."

"Oh-ron-on's" Julius repeated carefully. After a moment of quiet consideration he added, "You sure mummy?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I think I like it better as Oreo's Belt. I mean, isn't it in the Milky Way?"

Severus's laughter rang out in the peaceful night air. Hermione cut him a look that did little to dampen his good mood. It was Christmastime. He was alive, with his family, a concept he had long thought impossible, and he was sure he would win his bet with Lucius that Julius would be sorted into Gryffindor. He was very much like his mother— _Thank Merlin for small mercies!_

Yes, he, Severus Snape—the once forlorn and wretched professor of potions—was having another merry Christmas, the fifth such one in a row. It was all thanks to his annoying Know-It-All beauty of a bride. Although, he would dare not tell anyone that, least her. 

Well, not for a few years yet. 

He did have his reputation to maintain, after all. 

_Fini_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this little bit of family fluff for the Snapes. I wrote this for both the iPod Shuffle Challenge and the Every Letter Has A Story Challenge over at FFN. It is kinda short due to having to write it within a span of a song. 
> 
> I wanted to share something tonight with other fans and since the other chapters I have recently re-wrote/wrote for my WIPs are still a ways off from posting (ie editing issues), I decided to share this one in their place tonight. (But, those are coming soon!) 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
